REAL FANG LETTER
by AStarXO
Summary: DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU WANT SPOILERS. THIS IS OUT OF THE BOOK FANG. ITS REAL I HAVENT MADE IT UP. ITS SO SAD. THIS IS FANG'S LETTER
1. Chapter 1

This is outta the new book "FANG". It's heart breaking. DONT READ UNLESS YOU WANT MAJOR SPOILERS.

DONT READ UNLESS YOU WANT MAJOR SPOILERS.

IT GIVES AWAY PLENTY OF WHAT HAPPENS IN THE BOOK. I DO NOT OWN.

* * *

DEAR Max,

You looked so beautiful today; I'm going to remember what you looked like forever. And I hope you remember me the same way –clean ha-ha. I'm glad out last time together was happy.

But I'm leaving tonight, leaving the Flock and this time for good. I don't know if I will ever see any of you again. The thing is, Max, that everyone is a little bit right. Added up together it makes one big right.

Dylan's a little bit right about how my being here might put the rest of you in danger. The threat might have just been Dr. Hans. But we don't know that for sure. Angel is a little bit about how splitting up the Flock will help us all survive. And the rest of the Flock is a little bit right about how when you and I are together, we're focused on each other - we can't help it.

The thing is Maximum, I love you. I can't help but be focused on you when we are together. If you're in the room, I want to sit next to you. If you're gone, I think about you. You're who I want to talk to. When we're in a fight, I want you at my back. When we are together, the sun is shining. When we are apart, everything is shades of grey.

I hope you'll forgive me someday for turning out worlds into shades of grey – at least for a while.

You're not at your best when you're focused on me. I mean you're your best Maxness but not you're most leaderness. I mostly need Maxness. The Flock mostly needs leaderness. And Angel if you listening to this it ain't you, sweetie. Not yet.

At least for a couple more years the Flock need a leader to survive, no matter how capable they think he or she is. The truth is they all do need a leader, and the truth is you are the best leader. It's one of the things I love about you.

But the more I thought about it, the more sure about I got that this was the right thing to do. Maybe not for you, or for me, but for us together, Our Flock.

Please don't try and find me. This is the hardest thing I've done in my life, besides wearing the suit today, and seeing you again will only make it harder. You'd ask me to come back, and I would because I cant say no to you. But all the same problems would still me there, and I'd end up leaving again, and we'd have to go through this all over again.

Please make us only go through this once.

I love you. I love your smile, your snarl, your grin, your face when you're sleeping. I love your hair streaming out behind you as we fly, with the sunlight making it shine, if it doesn't have too much mud or blood in it. I love seeing you wings spreading out, white and brown and tan and speckeled, and the tiny, downy feathers right at the top of your shoulders. I love your eyes, whether they're cold or calculating or laughing or warm, like when you look at me.

You're the best warrior I know, the best leader. You're the most comforting mom we're ever had. You're the biggest goofball, the worst driver, and a truly lousy cook. You've kept us safe and provided for us, in good times and bad. You're my best friend, my first and only love, and the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, with or without wings.

Tell you what sweetie: If in twenty years we haven't expired yet, and the world is still more or less in one piece, I'll meet you at the top of that cliff where we first met the hawks and learned to fly with them. You know the one. Twenty years from today, if I'm alive, I'll be there waiting for you. You can bet on it.

Goodbye, my love.

Fang

P.S Tell everyone I sure will miss them.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, I know some people probable hate the fact this is up anyway and what I'm about to say next might make them explode with anger but I only want to do whatever the majority of people want, so please no ranting at me for even asking,,,

But I was wondering if you'd like another sneak peek. You've already seen this but after wards there is like a diary entry kind of thing from Max. Do you want it posted?

If I'm honest it doesn't give away anything more to the plot than the letter did. It just gives her view. It's maybe half a page long.

Also while I'm being honest, I don't know if id want it posted cus I can't resist but id want it to be a surprise. So anyway. Gimmi a review or whatever saying what youd like. I will flow with the majority,


	3. Chapter 3

kay, so here it is. and i dont think its what you've been expecting. it really confused me, and left my heatbroken.

i totally dont know how Max feels after this. so reveiw and tell me what you think, :)

* * *

I feel like I'm going to HURL. Which, even if I wanted to, couldn't because I haven't eaten. I cant even drag myself out of my room. And while I'd be able to muster the strength to roundhouse Fang until he begged for MERCY, I'd be a mush around a

n a Eraser. In fact all I want to flipping do is lie in this bed with our old laptop and catch up on my Hulu. Apparently being heartbroken is not leverage enough to get Nudge to give me the NEW computer. So I'm stuck with the old laptop.

But to what should my wondering eyes should appear, the very moment I turn this thing on?

What did that stupid deserting scum-bag ex-boyfriend, ex-best friend with the most perfect hair do? He DIDNT delete his junk off the desktop before he fled my life and left me all alone. That's what he did.

So do I open it?

Do I open it?

DUH I FREAKING OPEN IT.

* * *

right so here there is some documents in the book. like a rough draft of his letter and some other stuff. you' ll see. please tell me what you really think Max feel. i can not work it out for the life of me:P


End file.
